The BlowJob
by abvamp
Summary: Nate is angry with his mate and has to show him his place in the pack. Slash Nate/Eliot. This is written for ROK on LJ. This fandom is going to be part of my were verse but for now just a one shot. This is kink, don't like, don't read.


Title: The Blow-Job.  
Fandom: Leverage.  
Pairing: Nate/Eliot.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warnings: Slash, language.  
Prompt: AU, Werewolf.  
Kink: Taming, collar, piercing.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia.*hugs* Thanks girl.  
Authors note: This is my first Leverage fic, so please don't shoot me. I hope I get Nate and Eliot right. This fandom is going to be part of my were verse, but for now this is a one shot.

The minute Nate walked into the room, Eliot knew his mate was angry with him… very angry. How could he have known that the object he and Parker had stolen had belonged to his mates pack for centuries. On the other hand, he couldn't believe he'd let Parker talked him into it. He'd been trying to go straight since he'd mated with Nate…. well, kind of.

"On your knees," Nate demanded in a low voice.

Eliot looked at his mate. "Listen, I didn't know…"

"Quiet," Nate growled. "Get on your knees. Now!"

Eliot looked shocked. Nate had never spoken to him like that before. "Excuse me?"

"What? You dare talk back to me?" Nate got closer to his mate who was near the bed, his eyes glowing yellow.

Eliot backed off, suddenly feeling very apprehensive. This was not his typically protective mate. "What is going on? Why are you doing this?"

"It's about time you learned your place in this pack," he snarled. "You are my mate but that doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you feel like, whenever you'd like," Nate growled.

Eliot stared at his mate, wondering if Nate had lost his mind. "What the fuck is going on?"

Nate crossed his arms aggressively. Staring at his younger mate, he repeated his order. "Down on your knees!" his voice dropped to a cold, furious hiss.

When Eliot did not move to obey immediately, Nate narrowed his gaze. "You dare to disobey me?" His tone suggested that disobeying him would be a big mistake.

"Hell, yeah," Elliot smirked, remembering that he was no weakling to be punished or beaten.

The alpha showed his canines and transformed into a werewolf, growling as he towered over Elliot. "On your knees. NOW!"

Eliot swallowed and got down on his knees, not daring to look at the wolf. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nate transformed back to his human form. He watched as his mate took something out of a drawer - a collar. _Nate thought he was going to put a fucking collar around his neck? He was out of his fucking mind._

"No way," he mumbled, but stuck his tongue out when he saw his mate glare at him.

Nate walked over to him and put the collar around his neck, attaching it to a leash.

This was crazy, Eliot thought, feeling the tight leather hang heavy around his neck. He shivered, feeling like their relationship had shifted in a split second.

"Strip," was all Nate said, his voice still cold. When Elliot didn't move to undress, Nate pulled on the leash. "I'm not saying it again."

Eliot stood and stripped until he was completely naked and got back onto his knees. Nate crouched down in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "You are going to do exactly what I tell you. If you don't, we'll be going for a walk," he said firmly, looking Elliot up and down, "with you just like that."

Eliot snorted, but stopped when Nate pulled back hard on the leash, leaving Elliot gasping for air. "Fuck you," he cursed.

Nate raised his eyebrow, unzipped his pants and dropped them with his shorts. "Suck me off," he commanded.

Eliot fixed his eyes on Nate's already hard, throbbing cock and the piercing dangling from the head. He licked his lips, knowing this was hardly a punishment for him...

He remembered the first time he'd given Nate a blowjob, enjoying the feeling of the piercing in his mouth. Eagerly, he took Nate's cock in his mouth, moving up and down slowly.

Moaning, Nate threw his head back. "Oh…shit," he hissed. All of the sudden, he yanked on the leash. "Stop," he demanded.

Looking up, Eliot stopped, his mouth still wrapped around his mate's cock. He wasn't sure why Nate had stopped him when he'd been enjoying it. The alpha had his eyes closed and was…Humming? Great, Eliot thought, he was sitting here on his knees with his mate's cock in his mouth and the bastard was taking his sweet time, humming. Every time he tried to move, Nate pulled on the leash.

After a few minutes, Nate opened his eyes and looked down. "Continue," he ordered softly.

Eliot resumed his sucking, moving up and down, starting to pick up the pace, feeling himself getting hard. He felt Nate pull on the leash again and he growled. His mate was definitely having fun way to much fun with that thing.

"Not so fast," Nate taunted.

Eliot slowed down, flipping his tongue over Nate's prick, loving the feel of the piercing in his mouth. He looked up and saw his mate's eyes glow yellow, watching his canines grow, feeling the alpha's orgasm building up.

Nate looked down at his mate. "Faster," he growled.

Eliot started to suck harder and faster, happy when he felt Nate reaching the edge.

With a few more thrusts, Nate came inside Eliot's mouth, screaming his lover's name.

The younger man swallowed every last drop, releasing his mate's softening cock, licking his lips obscenely. He felt Nate pull on the leash.

"Get up," he demanded.

Eliot got up, feeling his knees pop. When he straightened up, he looked straight into his mate's eyes.

Nate leaned forward and started to kiss his mate's broad and tanned chest, flipping his tongue over the piercing on his right nipple, drawing a moan from his lover's lips.

"Oh…yeah," Eliot panted.

Nate pulled back, snickering at how easily aroused his mate was. "Let's go for a walk.

Eliot looked down at himself, his hard cock throbbing. "Like this? You said that…"

"I lied," Nate snickered. He walked over to a drawer and opened it. Turning around, he snapped the ring around Eliot's throbbing cock. "You're not allowed to cum until I say so," Nate told Eliot, sneering.

Eliot groaned. "Fuck it, Nate. Please don't do this."

His mate turned around and snickered. "You need to learn your place – and that's with me, any way I want you to be. And right now – I want you naked and on display. I'm in the mood to show my pack just how lucky I am with my choice of mate."

"You're so going to pay for this," Eliot groaned, controlling the urge to pull the leash out of the wolf's hand.

"You can always try," Nate retorted, unconcerned.

THE END.


End file.
